fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Das singende Desaster
"Bitte Gerda, ich brauche diesen einen Tag!", jammert Kirby. Er hat Gerda vor kurzem gefragt, ob er sich für einen Gesangswettbewerb, bei dem es eine Million Euro zu gewinnen gibt, anmelden kann. Gerda ist natülich strikt dagegen. "Du arbeitest eh wie ein Faultier, da musst du nicht noch bezahlten Urlaub machen!" "Und wenn Bimer mitkommt?" "Der bleibt doch auch hier!" Langsam eskaliert die Situation. "He, du da!", schreit Gerda und zeigt auf einen der Waddle Dee, der verängstigt näher tritt. "Ich erlaube dir, alles Essen, was für Kirby ist, aufzuessen." Kirby bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Ein einfacher Waddle Dee darf das gesamte Essen des Ex-Leiters essen. Er wird kurz sauer, dann bricht er in Tränen aus und gibt ein noch jämmerlicheres Bild ab. "Wenn ich jetzt Mitleid haben soll, dann hast du dich vertan.", sagt Gerda, so wie sie eben ist, kalt. Es klopft an der Tür. Gerda will gerade "Gespräch" rufen, da geht die Tür auf und Bimer kommt rein. "Kirby, meine Sachen sind gepackt, wollen wir?", fragt er. "Gerda erlaubt es nicht...", schluchzt Kirby. "Okay, dann erkläre ich es noch mal für Leute, die nicht auf Kirbys kindliche Masche reinfallen, du kannst jetzt aufhören, künstlich zu heulen.", sagt Bimer. Kirby antwortet: "Das ist nicht künstlich, einer der Waddle Dee darf mein ganzes Essen essen..." "Aha?" Bimer scheint es nicht zu interresieren. "Jetzt hör erstmal auf zu heulen." Kirby versucht, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, obwohl ihm das schwer fällt. Dann sagt Bimer: "Also, ich hatte die Idee, in Nebilla an einem Gesangswettbewerb teilzuhnehmen, aber da man ja immer nur zu zweit außerplanmäßig das Waddle 8 verlassen darf, wollte ich Kirby mitnehmen. Also, gib ihm frei und mir auch, und wir nerven dich nicht." "Nun gut, aber kommt morgen wieder! SPÄTESTENS!" "Is schon gut.", sagt Bimer, bevor er Kirby am Arm packt und den Raum schnell verlässt. "Kirby, ein guter Rat, mach das nie nie wieder!", bläut Bimer kirby sofort ein. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde suchen finden die zwei den Ort, an dem der Wettbewerb stattfindet. Reporter Walky steht auf der Bühne und hält gerade die allerletzte Rede, bevor es losgeht. "Da sind wir ja gerade noch mal pünktlich.", bemerkt Bimer. Sie geben ihre Anmeldezettel ab und stellen sich hinten an die Schlange. Allerlei Persönlichkeiten machen mit, unter anderem auch König Nickerchen, der seine ganz eigene Version von "You're my heart" singt. Auch Walky selbst singt, und zwar "Für dich schiebe ich die Wolken weiter." Schließlich ist Kirby dran. Allerdings hat er längst ganz andere Sachen im Kopf, nähmlich seinen Bauch. Er hat Hunger. "Das Mikrofon sieht lecker aus.... Wie eine Banane!" Also isst er das Mikrofon kurzerhand auf. Er verwandelt sich in Mikrofon-Kirby. "ALLE MAL HERHÖREN! ICH SINGE DURCH DEN MONSUM!", brüllt er ins Publikum. Und schon singt er los, so schief und falsch wie er nur kann. Alle halten sich die Ohren zu. Selbst Gerda kann es noch im ungefähr einem Kilometer entfernten Waddle 8 gut höhren. Nach einer halben Stunde hört Kirby auf, zu singen. Und er hat es geschafft, alles in Schut und Asche zu singen. Er spuckt das Mikrofon wieder aus und versucht, in dem Chaos Bimer zu finden. "War ich gut?", fragt er ganz aufgeregt. "So gut, dass ich dich gleich wegen öffentlichem Ärgerniss festnehme...", antwortet Bimer, dessen Kopf immer noch ein bischen dröhnt. Als er endlich an der Reihe ist, singt er "Cherry Chery Lady", und schafft es sogar, den Preis zu gewinnen! Schließlich bezahlt diese Prämie einen Großteil von Kirbys Fresssucht. "Naja, gut gemacht, aber Kirby, sing nie wieder!", sagt Gerda genervt. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}